Bran Flakes
Bran Flakes is a brand of cereal created by Johnathan Regal Bubblyfish, an entrepreneur and investor in the food production industry. Since its introduction to the market and trade networks, it has become a household name, appearing in numerous commercials and advertised through multiple sources of mass media. The product was created in mid-20th century, as a way of keeping the members of the town from contracting the ever-spreading coral disease, a disease contracted through eating infected coral. __TOC__ Creation and market introduction "Bran Flakes" were created by Bikini Bottom entrepreneur John R. Bubblyfish, as a health method to prevent the contracting of the coral disease spreading fairly quickly in 40s Bikini Atoll. Originating from the Kingdom of Porposia, this new cereal was invented as a way of helping to prevent the spread of the disease. However, debates from local scientific communities began to question Bubblyfish's proposition, for they doubted that the flakes contained any medicinal properties. Experiments on the cereal begun, and almost everyone of them displayed results that proved the cereal contained no ailments to the coral disease. However, some tests showed that the complex carbohydrates contained within the cereal can only be broken down with the use of a specific type of insulin, one that the enzymes in the coral disease strain did not contain. Thus, the enzymes would become denatured and be destroyed, proving that the flakes would provide an ailment to the disease. Despite multiple tests and continuation of disproving the flakes, these experiments became more unspoken of than not. Bran Flakes became popular while ignoring the constant background criticism from the scientific community. Box sales continued to increase with time, and prices for the box began to decline due to the lack of production in ratio to the amount of selling. As demand increased, Bran Flakes became less and less available, and were rationed until more were produced. Soon, the Bran Flakes market took a hiatus on production, and many protests occurred. Many believed that this was corruption, for they believed that the "ailments" within the Bran Flakes protected them from disease, although the coral disease was cured many years past. Bran Flakes refused to continue production until ample amount of the flakes were produced. In fact, John Bubblyfish publicly spoke of the occurrence. Below is an excerpt of John's speech, where he is speaking on a podium at the Bran Flakes Co. Headquarters, surrounded by two bodyguards. Some words are missing in their places, for angry protestors are causing John's words to become inaudible over the loudspeakers. ---- "It is of utmost necessarity and for the welfare of the citizens of Bikini Bottom, that I am officially placing a hiatus on the of the Bran Flakes products as a whole. This includes all of the divisions associated with Bran Flakes, including its trademark flavors, cereal flake shapes, and merchandise, including advertisements. I declare a specific time and date at which the Bran Flakes will be produced and re-distributed again, yet I will provide of you with information as it becomes available to me. I hope all of you will be cooperative with the delaying production, for would facilitate the process of production and expedite release." ---- Re-distribution and mass media advertisement About nine months after the hiatus, Bran Flakes made it back to the market shelves of Bikini Bottom, and sales continued on. Many protestors, still angered at the hiatus, refused to ever eat Bran Flakes again, and formed many groups and divisions to gain followers to do the same. None of the group's attempts were successful, however, as the flakes began to rise in popularity with the production of new flavors, shapes, and even the innovation of "prize-inside-the-box" marketing. Bubblyfish wanted the Bran Flakes to continue rising in popularity, and began to utilize the growing mass media sources to advertise Bran Flakes. The first Bran Flakes commercial, now made famous by its use on SpongeBob SquarePants, simply stated the product had a "bold new taste". Newspaper advertisements, fairly new magazines, and billboard signs all caused fish to purchase Bran Flakes evermore. The company had reached the peak of its success from the 1947 to 1956, when other popularity-gaining products began to take over the food industry and markets throughout Bikini Bottom. Modern-day impact on food industry Bran Flakes has become popular among the seniors of Bikini Bottom, becoming a very common product among those ages sixty (60) and above. However, with more unique flavors and even infant foods, Bran Flakes has a diverse ecosystem of consumers to this day. The flakes are still advertised to this day, appearing in some television commercials and magazine articles. However, with new ownership came new marketing plans and ideals, and thus production of Bran Flakes has steady deviation, which results in little availability to a large concentration of boxes per store. Category:Cereal Category:Company Category:Food Category:Food Manufacturers Category:2012 Category:TheSponge231